<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One With the Onesies by Saturn_Silk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269425">The One With the Onesies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Silk/pseuds/Saturn_Silk'>Saturn_Silk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, no plot here other than the spellmans being a wholesome family, technically onesies but whatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Silk/pseuds/Saturn_Silk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sabrina smirked as she lowered her hood. “I’m glad you think so, auntie because I got one for each of you.” With a click of her fingers, a large bundle of material appeared in Sabrina’s arms.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One With the Onesies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The amazing <a href="https://bainelland.tumblr.com/">@bainelland</a> whipped up <a href="https://bainelland.tumblr.com/post/633344644977229824/madam-spellman-fictober-challenge-week-4">this</a> piece of art for the Madam Spellman Fictober challange  and I just ran with it xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kitchen was overflowing with an array of sweets and snacks. Blood red candy apples, mini pumpkin pies, and bowls filled with creepy looking gummy sweets littered the island when Zelda entered the kitchen. Hilda had undoubtedly gone all out, as she did every year. They did, after all, have two things to celebrate on the last day of October. Not only was it Halloween but it was Sabrina’s birthday as well- not that the teenage witch would ever let them forget it. </p><p>For the last two weeks, Sabrina had made a habit of announcing how many days there were left until her birthday. Apparently, marking the days on her calendar was no longer sufficient, and she felt the need to verbally remind her aunts and cousin of her impending 17th birthday.</p><p>On Monday, along with the exclamation of “five days to go!” Sabrina had also announced that this year she wanted to do things a little differently. The statement had Zelda freeze in anticipation behind her newspaper. She was much too familiar with her niece’s antics, and the possibilities of what she was cooking up in that mind of hers could sometimes (scratch that, most times) be dangerous. Sensing both her aunts’ hesitation, Sabrina was quick to put their minds at ease. </p><p>“Oh, don’t look at me like that, auntie Zee! It’s nothing bad, I promise,” she smiled reassuringly at Zelda and then at Hilda, who was listening from behind the stove. “I was thinking, since my birthday is on a Saturday this year, perhaps we four can have a little movie night on Friday. Some Halloween classics. Lilith and Dr. C can come too.”</p><p>“That’s a marvelous idea, Sabrina!” Hilda squeaked. Zelda just nodded, happy that the suggestion wasn’t something that would raise her blood pressure. </p><p>And so the fateful evening of their so-called scary movie marathon had come. When Sabrina arrived home from Baxter High earlier in the afternoon, she was clutching a massive shopping bag under her arm, partially hidden by her coat. Hilda curiously asked her what it was, but Sabrina didn’t stop to chat and cheekily shouted, “You’ll see tonight!” as she sprinted up the stairs. </p><p>Zelda had all but forgotten about Sabrina’s secretive attitude when she entered the kitchen later. She prayed to Lilith that it was nothing terrible, but bit her tongue to not say any more on the topic, knowing that Hilda would scold her for being too dramatic or paranoid. She rationalized that it was properly nothing, but in the last year, Zelda had come to learn that any hint of secretiveness from Sabrina could only spell trouble.</p><p>“Oh Zelda, there you are,” Hilda spoke from behind the stove where she was in the process of making popcorn. “Would you be a darling and get the rest of the treats out of the fridge, please? Dr. C should be here any minute now.”</p><p>Zelda complied and removed two more trays of food, all decorated to fit the theme of Halloween. Zelda glanced at the tray of strawberries that were covered in white chocolate turning them into rather convincing little ghosts, wondering if she could swipe one without Hilda noticing. Hilda was vigorously shaking the pot to prevent the popcorn from burning, but before Zelda could attempt to make away with a strawberry, the doorbell rang.</p><p>“That should be Dr. C!”</p><p>When Zelda pulled the door open, it surprised her to see not just Dr. C but also Lilith. They were standing almost shoulder to shoulder, both pulling their coats thigh around themselves to shield from the brisk autumn air. Zelda smiled at them and felt her heart warm at the sight of Dr. C gesturing for Lilith to enter the house first with a mumbled: “ladies first.” It was no secret that the two of them had developed a friendship over the last couple of months. Lilith spent many afternoons in the bookshop when her duties in Hell were fulfilled and Zelda was still held up at the Academy. At first, Lilith swore she was only there for the milkshakes, which Dr. C had decided to give her on the house, but over time Zelda started to find the two of them sharing a booth and chatting when she came to collect Lilith. It was good to see Lilith cultivate a friendship and Zelda was grateful that Dr. C took it upon himself to spend time with her and treat her like any other person and not the Queen of Hell.</p><p>Zelda gave Lilith a quick peck on the cheek and was in the process of helping out of her coat when a thundering on the stairs caught their attention. A mass of orange and black with streaks of green bounded down towards them. </p><p>“Great, everybody’s here!” Sabrina sounded slightly out a breath but smiled brightly at the newcomers.</p><p>“Sabrina,” Zelda began slowly, “what in Lilith’s name are you wearing?”</p><p>“It’s a onesie, auntie,” Sabrina announced proudly.</p><p>Zelda resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “I can see that, but what…” she trailed off and gestured at her niece as she looked her up and down, trying to make sense of what Sabrina was supposed to be. </p><p>Instead of answering, Sabrina reached up with one hand and pulled the hood of the onesie over her head.</p><p>“I think she’s supposed to be a pumpkin, darling.” Lilith softly supplied from Zelda’s side. Lilith was right. The hood of Sabrina’s completed the look as it was the face of a jack o lantern with a green stem standing upright, matching with the green leaves around Sabrina’s neck. </p><p>Hilda came to inspect the commotion and cooed when she noticed Sabrina. “Look at you! So cute, I love it.”</p><p>Sabrina smirked as she lowered her hood. “I’m glad you think so, auntie because I got one for each of you.” With a click of her fingers, a large bundle of material appeared in Sabrina’s arms. She handed them out with a smile, first to Hilda and Dr. C and then lastly to Zelda and Lilith. “Go on, get comfy, guys!” Hilda didn’t have to be told twice, and she and Dr. C disappeared up the stairs to get changed.</p><p>Zelda eyed the red material in her arm with a raised eyebrow. “I appreciate it, Sabrina, but I’m perfectly comfortable as I am.”</p><p>“But it’s a movie night, auntie! You’d be so much more comfy if you wore it.”</p><p> Zelda didn’t respond as she held her onesie out in front of her. She didn’t dare ask what Halloween creature it was supposed to be. </p><p>“Please, auntie Zee. I even picked out matching ones for you and Lilith. I thought it would be cute.”</p><p>Zelda shot a questioning glance at Lilith who was indeed holding a similar looking onesie in her hands. Lilith shrugged and held her hand out to Zelda. </p><p>“Fine,” Zelda huffed as she accepted Lilith’s proffered hand and allowed herself to be pulled up the stairs. </p><p>Back up in her room, Lilith wasted no time in toeing off her heels and rolling off her stockings. Zelda, on the other hand, tossed her onesie on the vanity stool and lit a cigarette before settling herself on the foot of the bed.</p><p>“Are you not going to get undressed?” Lilith paused from where she was removing her necklace to look over at Zelda with furrowed brows.</p><p>“No,” Zelda replied simply after exhaling a puff of smoke. “I’ll just tell her it didn’t fit.”</p><p>Lilith seemed to be on the verge of arguing, but thought better of it as she turned around to remove the rest of her jewelry and shimmy out of her dress. Zelda watched out of the corner of her eye as Lilith stepped into the onesie pulling it up to her waist before slipping her arms in and pulling the zipper up. She pulled the hood up and let out a delighted squeak.</p><p>“It has horns!” She exclaimed as she caught sight of herself in the vanity mirror. “And a tail!” </p><p>When Lilith spun around in an attempt to grasp at the tail that was dangling from the back of her onesie Zelda had to smile. The sight reminded her of a puppy chasing its tail.</p><p>“What?” Lilith asked with a raised eyebrow when she caught Zelda smiling.</p><p>“Nothing,” Zelda replied as she got up to extinguish her cigarette in the nearby ashtray. “You look cute is all.”</p><p>Lilith bit her lip. “I’ve never had a onesie before,” she uttered softly as she stroked the fluffy material over her arms. “I love it. Won’t you at least try yours on?”</p><p>Zelda hesitated. “I’ll look ridiculous.”</p><p>“You could never.” Lilith stepped closer. “Please? Do it for me.” Lilith jutted her bottom lip out slightly and fluttered her eyes. “Please? If you really hate it, you can take it off again.”</p><p>“This is manipulation.” Zelda huffed, unable to look away from Lilith’s puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“Is that a yes?”</p><p>Zelda turned her back towards Lilith. “Unzip me.”</p><p>In no time Zelda, with the eager assistance of Lilith, discarded her dress and shoes. She snatched the offending onesie up, aware that Lilith was watching her with glistening eyes.</p><p>Zelda zipped up the onesie making sure to keep her face neutral. </p><p>Lilith walked up behind Zelda and slung her arms around her shoulders, squeezing her arm.  Her other hand awkwardly pulled Zelda’s hood up as well. “You look devilishly cute. It’s comfy right?”</p><p>Zelda glared at Lilith’s hand on her shoulder and then looked back at their reflection in the mirror. “I look ridiculous. And no, it’s not comfortable. At all.”</p><p>Lilith tutted. “You could never look ridiculous.” She moved to stand behind Zelda and hugged her around the waist as they observed themselves in the mirror. “You really do look cute. Will you keep it on?”</p><p>Zelda pretended to consider it for a moment, but ultimately the decision was already made. If it made Lilith happy, she’d do it. “Fine.”</p><p>Lilith placed a kiss on Zelda’s cheek before taking her hand and leading her downstairs. By the time they entered the lounge, everyone was already settled, and all the snacks had been brought out from the kitchen. </p><p>“You guys look absolutely adorable!” Hilda said as Lilith and Zelda settled on the two-seater.</p><p>Hilda was sporting a bright orange onesie covered in black and white spiders of varying sizes. Next to her, Dr. C’s onesie resembled a tuxedo complete with a red bowtie, and when he got up to reach for a handful of gummies, Zelda noticed the onesie had a built-in cape made out of red fabric. Behind them, Ambrose, who was fiddling with the projector, wore a simple black and white skeleton onesie, and he chose to leave his zipper halfway undone. Sabrina was smiling from her spot on the armchair, clearly pleased with herself. Seeing everyone else in their onesies made Zelda feel slightly more at ease, so she pulled her feet onto the couch and tucked it underneath herself. </p><p>“Okay, are we ready?” Ambrose asked after he connected his laptop to the projector and angled it toward the wall. A chorus of yesses erupted, and Ambrose dimmed the lights. “Ladies and gentlemen, our first scary film of the night is <em>A Nightmare on Elm Street!</em> Enjoy.”</p><p>As soon as the movie started, Lilith grabbed a bowl of popcorn from the coffee table and happily started munching. Zelda alternated between grabbing a handful of popcorn and reaching for the array of sweeter treats, finally allowing herself to indulge in the chocolate covered strawberries from earlier. Twenty minutes into the film, it became clear that Lilith wasn’t a fan of jump scares. She let out a soft squeak and grabbed onto Zelda’s arm when Freddy Krueger appeared in a dark alleyway. It was strange to see the Queen of Hell be slightly terrified, but Zelda said nothing and stroked Lilith’s hair when she hid her face in the crook of Zelda’s neck each time Freddy appeared on screen to terrorize his victims. </p><p>Lilith breathed an audible sigh of relief when the end credits started to roll. Even Hilda seemed paler than usual and suggested they pause for hot chocolate before continuing to the next film. In the interim, Ambrose and Sabrina bickered over what classic movie to watch next, Sabrina voting for <em>Night of the Living Dead</em> while Ambrose argued for <em>The Exorcist</em>. By the time Hilda returned with a tray of hot chocolate, they still hadn’t come to an agreement. Hilda suggested <em>The Shining</em>, and the rest of the Spellmans groaned in unison. It was a well-known fact that Hilda had a bit of a crush on Jack Nicholson and binging his movies was a year-round occurrence for her. Zelda had to put her foot down there as she was not in the mood for two and a half hours of that.</p><p>The bickering continued for a while more, but Zelda tuned it out as Lilith repositioned herself to rest her head on Zelda’s lap. Zelda carded her fingers through the curls and gently scraped her nails against Lilith’s scalp. Lilith hummed and moved her head up, resembling a cat. </p><p>“Tired?” Zelda asked when Lilith’s eyes fluttered closed. </p><p>“No, just comfortable.”</p><p>Zelda continued to run her fingers through Lilith’s hair while carefully sipping her hot chocolate. </p><p>“What about Dracula?” Dr. C asked, exasperated with the arguing.</p><p>“For once, Dr. Dracula, I’m inclined to agree with you.” Zelda shot him a smile. </p><p>Dracula was a smashing success. Lilith seemed to enjoy it more than the previous film, even though her posture remained slightly tense as if she was waiting to be frightened. Dr. C was mouthing the lines under his breath much to Hilda’s amusement.  When the film was done Ambrose got up and stretched, his joints cracking. </p><p>“So, what next?”</p><p>“Another? It’s getting rather late.” Zelda glanced at the clock as she spoke. “It’s nearing the witching hour.”</p><p>“It’s a scary movie <em>marathon</em>, auntie. Just one more, please?” </p><p>Zelda stared pointedly at her niece. “One.” </p><p>“Thank you, auntie!”</p><p>Ambrose and Sabrina started a whispered bickering behind the laptop as they scrolled through the titles. </p><p>“Pet Cemetery?” Ambrose asked.</p><p>“No way. Oh, that reminds me!”</p><p>Sabrina jogged out of the room with no explanation. </p><p>“Good, now I can finally choose something,” Ambrose muttered under his breath.</p><p>“Perhaps something a little more light-hearted if you don’t mind.” Zelda glanced at Lilith, who was once again hovering close to the snack table to grab the little sweets that were left.</p><p>Ambrose snickered, “Scared, auntie?”</p><p>Zelda ignored him as Lilith nestled into her side again. Zelda wasn’t scared, they were only movies after all, but her worry was directed towards the woman next to her who was currently digging into a candied apple. Lilith had her fair share of nightmares. Zelda never knew what they were about and respected Lilith’s privacy whenever she refused to talk about them once Zelda managed to wake her up. She didn’t want the last movie they watched to be something that might trigger a bad dream for Lilith once they went to bed.</p><p>Sabrina entered the lounge again, carrying a confused looking Salem in her arms.</p><p>“I totally forgot that I got something for him too,” Sabrina explained as she sank to the floor and placed Salem in her lap. She had a small witch's hat and an orange bandana in her hand. “I don’t want him to feel left out.”</p><p>Sabrina proceeded to tie the bandana around the cat’s neck before pulling back slightly to admire her handiwork. Salem sat surprisingly still during the process, only his tail moving to show his slight annoyance. </p><p>“And now for the final touch.”Sabrina brought the hat closer to Salem, and he immediately pulled away before it even touched him. He meowed unhappily when Sabrina tried again. “Please, Salem, I just wanna see what you’d look like.”</p><p>The cat must have silently agreed because it sat stock still and allowed Sabrina to place the witch’s hat on his head before securely tying it under his chin. </p><p>“I need to get a photo of this!”</p><p>Before Sabrina had a chance to grab her phone, Salem hissed and used his paw to scratch the hat off his head. He meowed once more before bolting out of the room.</p><p>Sabrina sighed. “Apparently, documenting the look was a step too far.”</p><p>Eventually, Ambrose decided that <em>Ghostbusters</em> should be their final film of the night, but before he could hit play, Hilda jumped up from her seat, startling Dr. C in the process. “I’ll be right back!”</p><p>Half a minute later, Hilda entered the room with a single cupcake decorated in purple and orange icing. With a wave of her hands, she ignited the little candle on it and started walking towards Sabrina. The room followed Hilda’s lead in a rendition of Happy Birthday. Sabrina smiled from ear to ear when Hilda stopped in front of her. She blew out the flame with much more dramatics than was necessary for a single candle. </p><p>“Happy Birthday, love.”</p><p>Sabrina hugged Hilda and dug into her cupcake as Ambrose tousled her hair before hitting play on his laptop.</p><p>Halfway through Ghostbusters, Zelda started getting cold. The fire had burned out, and it didn’t make much sense to add more logs when they would be turning in soon. The onesie was warm, but Zelda regretted not wearing something underneath it. She snuggled into Lilith’s side, seeking out her warmth. Lilith, who seemed much more relaxed with the current film, turned to place a kiss on Zelda’s forehead before grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch and draping it over them. Zelda mumbled a thank you and smiled when she felt Lilith tighten her grip on Zelda’s waist.</p><p>Somewhere in the third act, Zelda’s eyes started to burn and she fought against the heaviness of her lids. Eventually, she decided to rest her eyes, only for a moment. She melted even further into Lilith’s side, content to listen to the rest of the film without looking at the images. </p><p>Suddenly Zelda became aware of soft pressure on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to almost complete darkness. She realized she was laying fully horizontal still wrapped up in her blanket with a couch cushion tucked under her head.  Lilith was kneeling next to the couch with her hand on Zelda’s shoulder. <em>When had she fallen asleep?</em> She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to dispel the heaviness of her lids. She glanced around to find the lounge empty and the projector off. The empty dishes that contained their earlier snacks were gone, and the blankets and pillows that were spread across the room were all back in their rightful places.</p><p>“What time is it?” Zelda croaked as she pushed herself into a sitting position.</p><p>“Nearly two.”</p><p>Zelda nodded and wiped the sleep from her eyes. “I’m sorry that I fell asleep.”</p><p>“That’s okay. We were all pretty sleepy, and I think Hilda also dozed off towards the end.”</p><p>Zelda yawned and placed a hand in front of her mouth. Lilith smiled and held her hand out as she stood. </p><p>“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”</p><p>Zelda stumbled behind Lilith, following her to the stairs as she tried to suppress another yawn. Lilith turned and suppressed a chuckle at Zelda’s slow pace. </p><p>“...sorry…” was all that Zelda managed through another yawn. “I don’t know why I’m so sleepy.”</p><p>Lilith wordlessly took Zelda’s hand and whispered an incantation to teleport them to the bedroom. Zelda’s feet barely touched the bedroom floor before she fell down on the bed and crawled underneath the covers. </p><p>“Are you not going to get into your pajamas?” Lilith asked with a smirk, her hand resting on the zipper of her own onesie. “Isn’t it uncomfortable </p><p>“No,” Zelda said, not even bothering to open her eyes, before mumbling something incoherent.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“I said the onesie <em>is </em>comfy.”</p><p>Lilith laughed as she flicked off the lamp and jumped into the bed still clad in her onesie as well.</p><p>The next morning, much to everyone’s shock, the newspaper was being read by a certain onesie clad devil. </p><p>“Don’t say a word,” Zelda warned when she noticed Sabrina’s wide-eyed stare from across the table. “It’s comfy. You win.”</p><p>The kitchen erupted into laughter and Zelda turned to smirk at the other onesie clad devil at her side.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>